Back To School
by Spotty178
Summary: This is the continuation from the story "The Month Unknown". This is based around 2 weeks after the accerdient and Danny must go back to school! How will he keep his powers a secret from his teacher and class mates? Read on to find out how!
1. Must I Go Back?

**Hey FanFiction reader out there! Here is my next story! Yes I know i havn't finished my other one but i will get back to it this one just had to be done though! It is the continuation of the first story I wrote "The Month Unknown". I hope you like it and please don't forget to review! Just remember before you read this story you have to read "The Month Unknown" first! Just so you don't get confused! Anyway enjoy!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom<strong>

**Back To School **

**(Continuation of 'The Month Unknown')**

**Chapter 1 "Must I Go Back?"**

Two days had passed since the fight with the ghost couple in the Fenton lab. It had also been around a week and three days since Danny had the accident with the ghost portal in the lab. Danny was lying in bed feeling much better than he had been since the accident with the Ghost Portal and from the fight with the Ghost Couple. Danny was thinking about, going back to school sometime when his sister Jasmine walked into his room.

"Morning sleepy head ready for school?" asked Jazz as she started packing Danny's school bag for him.

"What school?" replied Danny as he sat up in bed and looked at Jazz to check that she wasn't playing a joke on him.

"Yes Danny school. You have to go back some time and you look much better then you have in the past week. So mum and dad said it is time to go back to school"

"Ok I get what you mean I have to go back sometime and the more I stay home the more I don't want to go back" replied Danny as he got out of bed and started to get changed. "And could you please leave I need to get changed!"

"Sure thing little brother, do that and then go eat breakfast. I am driving you to school today" said Jazz happily as she walked out of Danny's room carrying his school bag for him.

Danny got changed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. He ate breakfast and got in Jazz's car to go to school but with all that he didn't even see his parents because they were down stairs working on the Ghost Portal and trying to figure out how it was on and working, when it hadn't clearly been working a week and about three days ago. Jazz drove Danny and her to school and arrived just before the bell rang to go to class. Danny dashed inside and crashed right into Sam and Tucker who were talking in the hallway. Right before Danny crashed into them he turned Intangibility which made him walk straight though them and then crash to the fall in front of them.

"Danny what are you doing at school?" asked Sam as she helped him get up off the ground.

"I was woken up this morning to find out that I was going to school because I was feeling better" replied Danny as he looked around to make sure no one seen what had happened.

"Well it is good you are back but bad timing we have a test today. Lancer sprung it on us yesterday"

"Great and now you tell me" said Danny throwing his hands in the air as he, Sam and Tucker started walking to class.

The bell rang as soon as they entered the class room. The whole class was already seated and stared at Danny as he walked into class and sat down at his desk. Sam and Tucker noticed that the class was staring at him. The two of them looked at each other both thought it might be a good idea to tell Danny something that they hadn't wanted to tell him.

"Danny we got to tell you something" whispered Tucker.

"What have you guys got to tell me?" asked Danny as he got a worried look on his face.

"Well um, Lancer, um told the class that you were um, really sick. And wouldn't be coming back to school for a while, or um, maybe not at all" said Sam as she tried to avoid eye contact with Danny who was just shocked about what his friends had told him.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" asked Danny who was trying to keep his cool as Mr. Lancer turned around from the board and got a shock to see Danny sitting in his seat.

"Daniel may I have a word with you outside?" asked Mr. Lancer very nicely which made Danny start to wonder what was Lancer going to tell him.

Danny walked out of the class room glaring at Sam and Tucker, while the whole class looking at him again to speak with Mr. Lancer.

"Danny how are you feeling since your, um accident at your house last week?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Um I am feeling much sir" replied Danny.

"That's good to hear" said Mr. Lancer. "Daniel I believe Mr. Foley and Miss Manson would have told you about what I told the class were you have been."

"Um no sir I didn't know the class knew about the accident" lied Danny as he looked down at his shoes.

"Oh well" started Mr. Lancer as he was taking back that Sam and Tucker hadn't told Danny what he had told the class. "I told them that you were very sick and that you were not going to come back to school for a while" said Mr. Lancer as Danny looked up at him knowing that Mr. Lancer didn't want to tell him that he told the class that he might not have come back to school at 'all'.

"That's ok sir. I'm not worried just don't say any more about it anymore please. I don't want to talk about it unless I really, really have to"

"That's ok I understand, but we better get back to class. Oh and we have a test today Daniel but you don't have to do it. You can catch up on the work you have missed" said Mr. Lancer as he smiled at Danny and walked back into the room.

Danny followed Mr. Lancer and sat down next to Sam and Tucker. They both looked at Danny to try and figure out what Lancer had wanted with him but Danny just whispered to them that he would tell them at lunch. Lancer then handed out the test to everyone besides Dannny, who instead copied the work that he had missed out on. The test finished when the bell rang for lunch so everyone exited the class room along with Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny thought he would have a nice easy lunch talking to Sam and Tucker about what Lancer told him. Danny knew he had thought wrong when as soon as he had placed his stuff in his locker and turned around to talk to Sam and Tucker, Dash Baxter had him pinned against his locker.


	2. What Happened To YOU?

**Heres the next chapter guys! What are you thinking of it? Don't forget to review!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 "What Happened To YOU?"<strong>

"Hi Dash" said Danny smiling as he was pinned against his locker.

"Hi Fenton, I have a question for you" asked Dash as everyone started to gather around the two of them. "Were you been all week?"

"Um yes about that, as Lancer told you I was sick. That all you want?"

"No it is Fenton. How come you get sick and the Goth and Techno Geek get special treatment"

"Danny!" screamed Sam and Tucker together as they had just realized that Dash had Danny pinned against the locker.

Sam and Tucker yelling made Dash jump and let go of Danny just as his eyes flashed green. Danny feel to the floor while rubbing his head from were Dash had thrown him into his locker. With all the commotion going on in the hallway Mr. Lancer walked out of the staff room.

"Alright what I going on out here!" yelled Mr. Lancer which made all the students in the hallway scatter besides Sam and Tucker who ran over to help Danny.

"Danny, are you alright" asked Sam as she helped pull Danny up off the ground.

"Yeah I am fine Sam, just very lucky nothing happened" replied Danny as Mr. Lancer grabbed Dash by his jacket and dragged him over to Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Now do you guys wish to tell me what Mr. Baxter was doing to Mr. Fenton?" asked Mr. Lancer at Sam and Tucker who just turned and smiled at each other.

"He attacked Danny sir!" yelled Sam which made Dash just give her an evil look, which only made her continue. "He threw Danny against his locker and wanted to know about what happened to Danny!"

"Mr. Baxter you could have just asked Daniel nicely about what happened to him. But did it ever occur to you that Daniel may not want to talk about it?" asked Mr. Lancer to Dash who just shrugged. "Well in that case then it is the detention room for you then" continued Mr. Lancer as he dragged Dash off to the detention room.

"Danny, are you sure that you ok?" asked Sam as Danny and Tucker were laughing at Dash how had just earned a detention.

"I'm fine Sam just a little sore" replied Danny in between laughing.

"Well lets go to lunch I'm starving" said Tucker as he started to think about lunch.

"When are you not hungry?" said Sam which made all them start laughing again.

"Excuse me Danny?" yelled Mr. Lancer from behind them.

"Yes sir" replied Danny as he wondered why Lancer had called him Danny as he never did that.

"I just wanted to ask you were you ok? Because if you aren't you are welcomed to go home. The principle and I thought for this week or so if you don't feel very well you can go home early, and Mr. Foley and Miss Manson are welcomed to join you" said Mr. Lancer which the left the trio amazed at what they had just heard.

An idea floated into Danny's head about what Mr. Lancer had just said. "But sir won't the other student get um you know annoyed that I get to leave early because I was just sick" asked Danny as he turned and winked at Sam and Tucker who hadn't figured out what Danny was about to do.

"No they won't and if they do they may just end up in the detention room with Mr. Baxter. So Danny, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I think I am sir. Just my head hurts" said Danny as he closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could, that just maybe his foot would hopefully fall through the floor meaning he could go home early.

With just that Danny's foot slowly started to sink though the floor meaning Danny was falling over. He grabbed Sam and Tucker for support who had just figured out what Danny as playing at and continued to play along.

"Oh no I thought I got over these. Must be my head hurting which made me do this" said Danny to himself as Mr. Lancer just stood there watching Sam and Tucker hold Danny so he wouldn't fall over or fall through the floor anymore.

"Sir if you don't mind I think we might take Danny home. I think he hit his head a little too hard" said Tucker as Dash walked out of the detention room.

"I believe that is a very good idea Mr. Foley. I think he needs to go to bed and have a good rest. I'll let the school know that you have taken Daniel home and that none of you will be back for the rest of the day" said Mr. Lancer as Dash walked over and stood beside him.

"WHAT WHY IS HE GOING HOME EARLY!" yelled Dash which made Sam and Tucker lose their grip on Danny.

Danny had closed his eyes in all the commotion and had just opened his eyes to see Dash glaring at him. Danny had fallen backwards into the lockers and hit his head again.

"Mr. Baxter! This is the second time today that you have hurt Mr. Fenton! The first time was throwing him into the lockers. The second time screaming at us which made Mr. Foley and Miss Manson drop poor Mr. Fenton into the lockers for a second time. You now have detention for the rest of this week!" yelled Mr. Lancer at Dash whose mouth just dropped open at what he had just heard. "And you are ok to leave now. I will take care of Mr. Baxter now" continued Mr. Lancer as he put his hand firmly on Dash's back and walked him back to the detention room.

Sam and Tucker helped Danny up who was rubbing his head which hurt like hell now from hitting it twice in a row on the same locker.

"You ok Danny?" asked Tucker as they started to talk out of the school still supporting Danny.

"Yeah I'm fine Tucker just I am really having a dizzy spell now from hitting my head that second time. It hurts like hell now!" replied Danny as they continued walking.

"Well let's get you home before we have to deal with the rest of the class knowing that you have left early" said Sam as she looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Yeah lets go, but guys please help me for real this time my had hurts that bad" said Danny as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"And like we wouldn't" said Sam "Come on ghost boy let's get you home"

The three of them then left Casper High and headed back to Fenton Works. Little did they know at least half of their class had seen what had happened in the hallway.


	3. Be More CAREFUL!

**Hey FANS! How have you all ben? I'm really sorry i havn't posted but i can explaing why. To much school work, had a ot of assigments and stuff so i havn't had much time to write so i am very sorry about it. Also yes i know i have bad spelling and i DO try to correct it. Also I am from Australia so some of the spelling is different from over seas. So i am sorry for not posting and for the spelling erros. I won't hold you up and longer so go ahead! EENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 "Be More CAREFUL!"<strong>

The three of them arrived at Fenton Works and used Danny's house keys to unlock the front door. They walked inside excepting to see Jack and Maddie Fenton standing there asking why they were back from school so soon. Instead they were greeted with an empty house. Sam and Tucker helped Danny up to his room and laid him down on top of his bed.

"Danny are you feeling alright?" asked Sam as she checked Danny's temperature while Tucker went down to the lab to check if Danny's parents were there.

"I'm fine Sam just hitting my head that second time on the locker, must of triggered my powers" said Danny as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah Dash slammed you into that locker hard didn't he"

"Yes he did!" snapped Danny which made Sam stand up.

"Well if you are going to start that I am leaving!" yelled Sam as she stood up walked to Danny's door.

"Sam I'm sorry! I just don't feel right. That hit to head really did something"

"That's ok Danny I understand. Just we are going to have to help you control them when you are at school"

"Danny your parents are not down there" said Tucker as walked into Danny's bedroom and crashed straight into Sam.

The two of them crashed to the floor. Danny jumped off his bed and ran over to help them up. As Danny started to help Sam stand up he lost his balance and feel onto of Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys I'm being crushed!" yelled a squished Tucker.

"Sorry Tucker, Danny lost his balance and feel over. It was just an accident right Danny?" asked Sam.

"Yeah sorry" replied Danny as he crawled over to his bed and collapsed at the foot of it.

"Thanks Danny. Now will you give me a hand to get Tucker up?" said Sam as she slowly stood up not noticing that Danny had collapsed.

"Sam would you shut up and help me with Danny" said Tucker as he crawled over to Danny as Sam stretched.

"I'm fine guys you two just do your own thing" said Danny weakly as he pulled himself onto his bed.

"You are not fine Danny, that hit to the head has really hurt you" replied Tucker as he turned around and punched Sam in the arm.

"Do you really want me to punch you back Tucker?" asked Sam as she raised her fist in the air which made Tucker cringe.

"It is ok guys I'll just wait here when you kill each other" said Danny weakly a he closed his eyes.

"Danny what's wrong you were fine before what happened?" asked Sam as she started to panic.

"No clue I just felt really faint and that's when I fell on you"

"That's strange I thought you got over that?"

"Well I couldn't off" snapped Danny as the color started to drain from his face.

"Sorry Danny" replied Sam as she continued to panic about Danny.

"Danny maybe you should just take it easy. You had a lot of stress placed on you today. That's why you are feeling the way you are" said Tucker as he grabbed Sam to try and calm her down.

"Tucker when did you, become this smart?" asked Sam "And that sounds about right Danny. You should try to take it easier and be careful"

"Well I have been smart forever! You know that yourself!" stated Tucker as Sam just rolled her eyes at him and continued to look at Danny worriedly.

"I know Sam, and I promise I will be. I just have to get my strength back from that run in with Dash earlier" said Danny as the color continued to drain from his face.

"I trust you Danny, but I couldn't forgive myself if you, um, died because of these ghost powers. It is my fault you got them in the first place" said Sam as she turned away from Danny as tears had started to form on her face.

"Sam how many times must I tell you, it isn't your fault!" yelled Danny as he started to sit up in bed. "I choose to go in the portal and most likely would have done it even if you guys hadn't been there with me. And if you want to blame anyone blame Dash cause if he hadn't of slammed me into the locker I wouldn't be like this" continued Danny as Sam hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. "So Sam please do not blame yourself, it wasn't your fault…" said Danny as he went as white as the pillow case on his bed and passed out cold.

"Sam before you start yelling about Danny I have to say this. Don't yell he has passed out because he has a concussion!" yelled Tucker at Sam who had jumped because of him yelling at her.

"Ok, ok, ok but if he has a concussion should you have let him pass out?' asked Sam.

"Um well maybe not but as long as we can wake him easy we will be fine. If not then he has to go to the hos… hos… hos…pit…al…" said Tucker as he started to shake.

"Calm down Tuck, Calm down. You are not there you are with Danny who has a little bit of a headache. Calm down now, just calm down" said Sam softly which made Tucker come around.

"Sorry you know how bad I am with them. I absolutely hate them"

"Yes I do but know the question is what about Danny?"

"Like I said if we can wake him it will be fine"

Sam nodded at Tucker and lightly shook Danny to wake him up. Danny started to stir, and slowly came back around to the living.

"What happened?" asked Danny softly as he put his hand to the back of his head.

"You passed out on us man. You been out for hours" said Tucker as he turned around because he started laughing.

Danny started to sit up in bed but was pushed back down by Sam as she started to yell at Tucker. "TUCKER, that's not a good thing to say! Now poor Danny thinks he has been out to it for hours were it has only been a couple of minutes"

"Sorry, I was only trying to have a joke"

"It's ok Tucker, just don't do it again ok" said Danny as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Well we all have to be more careful now. Who knows what could trigger Danny's powers off" said Sam as Danny and Tucker nodded in agreement. "And Tucker could you go get an ice pack for Danny's head now? I think he needs it."

"Yes boss" replied Tucker sarcastically as he walked out of Danny's room to fetch an ice pack.


	4. Out Of Control

**Hey Fans hope you are enjoying this story! Don't forget to review this story and I am really sorry for any spelling erros in advance. Anywway Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
>Spotty178<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 "Out Of Control"<strong>

Tucker returned with the ice pack for Danny's head which Sam sent him to get. Danny thanked Tucker for the ice pack and put it on his head were a bruise was forming from Dash smashing him into the locker. The three of them talked about how they were going to control Danny's powers but none of them could think of an idea on how to control them. They talked for over an hour and went through two ice packs as the bruise on Danny's head got bigger and bigger.

"Yikes Danny you're going to have a golf ball on the back of your head soon" said Tucker as he tried not to laugh at what he said.

"Yeah I know Tucker but because you brought it up you can go fetch another ice pack thanks" said Danny as he through the warm ice pack at Tucker's face.

"GRRRRRR, you are such a lazy butt" replied Tucker as he stalked out of the bedroom.

"We will get over it. Anyway how are we going to cover up that bruise?" asked Sam as she lifted Danny's hair up to look at it.

"No clue. OUCH!" yelled Danny as Sam let go and backed away from him. "Why did you touch it!"

"Sorry Danny I didn't mean it"

"Oh sure, sure" replied Danny as his eyes turns green.

"Danny, take a deep breath and calm down. Your eyes have turned green which means you are angry so calm down please" said Sam calmly as she continued to back away from Danny.

"Calm down, calm DOWN" yelled Danny as he jumped up from his bed.

Danny then changed into his ghost form because he had gotten angry at Sam for telling him to calm down. By this time Sam was fully backed against the wall. She wasn't scared that Danny would hurt her, she was scared that he might hurt himself.

"Danny please calm down" begged Sam as Danny closed his eyes and looked at the ground. "Please Danny I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt either"

"WHAT! You think I will hurt you! What do you think I am some kind of monster?" asked Danny looked up at Sam just as tears started running down his face.

"No Danny I don't think you are ok. Please Danny I just don't want you getting hurt"

Meanwhile in all the confusion upstairs Tucker had heard Danny and Sam start yelling. Tucker thought that Danny would likely turn ghost as he hadn't got full control of his powers. When he went down to the Fenton lab Tucker found a new machine that Jack and Maddie had created.

"Excellent that should work" said Tucker to himself as he grabbed the machine and ran off back to Danny's bedroom

Up in Danny's bedroom Danny and Sam were still yelling at each other as Sam kept telling Danny to calm down where Danny was yelling about being called a monster.

"Danny calm down! You are not a monster!" yelled Sam as Danny continued to cry.

"NO! You are such a …" started Danny but was cut off as Tucker came into the room.

"Ok guys calm down the peace keeper is here!" said Tucker as he casually strolled into the room.

"Tucker what are you holding?" asked Sam.

"And more importantly do you know what it does?" continued Danny.

"Some Fenton invention and no I got no clue what it does but I am not afraid to use it" replied Tucker with a grin on his face.

''Want me to tell you what it is?" asked Danny as he started to calm down unknown to himself.

"Well yes but I am not giving it to you"

"Oh what you don't trust me now!"

"Danny, he trusts you but Tucker just doesn't want to give up his new toy" said Sam winking at Tucker.

"What she said" said Tucker as he pointed at Sam.

"Ok well it is the Fenton Gobbler, you put any kind of food in it and it then turns in into a meal of some sort. Don't tell me you were going to try and use it on me?" laughed Danny as Tucker went red in the face.

"Oh I thought it might do something nasty or something to a ghost. Proves how stupid I am" replied Tucker as they all started laughing.

As they were laughing Danny changed back into his ghost form because he had calmed down enough that he could think straight once again.

"Anyway Danny how is your head? Tucker was appose to get you an ice pack but instead got you the Fenton Gobbler" said Sam who was trying very hard to stop laughing.

"Fine I don't even have a head ache" replied Danny as he put his hand to his head to fine the bruise. "Um Sam can you take a look please, I can't find it"

Sam walked over and gently looked at Danny's head. She moved his hair and all looking for the bruise but couldn't find it.

"Hey Tucker, I think we got a new ghost power here!" said Sam excitedly.

"What it is" replied Tucker as he ran over and looked at Danny's head with Sam.

"Well I can't find the bruise can you?"

"Nope not at all"

"Guys I'm right here!" said Danny as he started waving his hands in the air.

"That means it healed right up…" started Sam.

"Which means that he has Regeneration power!" finished Tucker.

"What are you guys on about!" said Danny as he continued to flail his arms around in protest.

"Danny we figured out one of your ghost powers!" said Tucker excitedly.

"Well what is it?" replied Danny as he jumped straight up off the ground sending Sam and Tucker falling to the ground.

"You have the power to Regeneration, meaning that you can heal yourself. But I believe you heal over time not in one go" said Tucker as he stood up and then helped Sam up.

"Sorry about that, but that is cool! So does that mean if I brake my arm or leg it will heal faster than a day?"

"I don't know, it may heal faster than an month but I'm not sure"

"Oh, I knew that" said Danny as Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes at him.

"Sure, sure" said Sam as she sat down on Danny's bed. "Now Danny lets be serious for a minute, did you learn anything important today" asked Sam. "And no, finding out you have Regeneration doesn't count" continued Sam as Danny had started to open his mouth.

"Ok, well if it isn't that it must be something about um, my, um I don't know" replied Danny as he looked at the ground to avoid looking at Sam.

"Not to lose your temper. If you lose it at school who knows what could happen. You have to learn how to control it, otherwise you will go from geek to freak at school alright?"

"Yeah you're right Sam. I have to learn how to control them. It is just ssssooooo hard" sniffed Danny as he sat down next to Sam on the bed.

"Danny, don't forget we are here to help you" said Tucker as he sat down next to Danny.

"Yeah I know guys, I just don't know who I am going to be able to control them" said Danny as he put his head in his heads because he was begins to cry.

"Danny you are going to get through it. Even it takes our whole life we will get you through it!" said Sam as she hugged Danny.

"Come on man. We have helped you through your parent's weird ghost hunting obsession, and that wasn't a walk in the park" said Tucker as he hugged Danny as well who was fully crying now.

"Thaaannnkksssssss guys I couldn't dddooo it with oooouuuttt you" stammered Danny as he continued to cry into Sam's shoulder.

"No worried Danny, we will get you through this. We already got you through your parents, school is just the next step in this walk in the park from what Tucker said" replied Sam as Tucker and her continued to comfit Danny over his powers.


	5. Blond Hair

**Hey Fans here is the next chapter! The only thing I can really say about this chapter is that it is kind of random but it makes since though and you find interesting info about Sam and the Fentons. Anway ENJOY! And dont forget to review, means i know i got some fans out there that are enjoying this story!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 "Blond Hair"<strong>

Sam and Tucker comforted Danny for rest of the afternoon until Jasmine got home from school. Jazz had found out what had happened to Danny at school but knew that he would be fine with Sam and Tucker taking care of him. Jazz told him that Mr. Lancer would be very happy if he goes to school tomorrow otherwise he hopes to see you when you are feeling better. The best news of all that Jazz gave was the Dash is in detention for a whole week for slamming Danny into the locker. As soon as the trio heard this they were laughing and talking about how Dash was going to try and give Danny pay back for getting him in trouble, but never would be able to because Lancer would be watching his every move. Jazz left the trio in Danny's bedroom and went off to do the homework which she had gotten at school that day.

"God I can't wait to see Dash's face when I go to school tomorrow!" said Danny.

"So you going to school tomorrow?" asked Sam who was the only one not laughing.

"Yeah, I feel fine and there is no way I'm staying here with my crazy ghost hunter parents"

"He has a point Sam" said Tucker as he put his arm around Danny's shoulder.

"You two are as bad as each other you now that" stated Sam as she just shook her head as Danny pushed Tucker hat over his eyes which made Tucker play punch Danny in the arm. "Boy, boys, boys! If you have finished I will be going thanks. I have to get home soon"

"Ok Sam I'll see you later" replied Danny as he grabbed Tuckers PDA and held in up in the arm, which made Tucker try and fail to jump and grab it.

"Hey Sam what is with your hair?" asked Tucker as stopped trying to rescue his PDA and walked over to Sam to see her hair.

"What is wrong with it?" replied Sam as she looked in Danny's mirror to see what was up with it.

"Is it just me or can I see some blond in it?"

"Yeah I can see it too" said Danny as he handed Tucker back his PDA and lifted Sam's hair up to see some of her hair with blond patches in it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH don't look at it! I have to dye it alright" said Sam pushing Danny away so he let go of her hair.

"What?" said Danny and Tucker together.

"You don't think I'm naturally black do you? Both my parents have blond hair which means I do too" replied Sam as she looked at down at the floor.

"Well I always wondered why you had black hair" said Tucker.

Sam just shook her head at him, "Well now you know that I have blond hair and dye it black because I hate the color of it."

"I think you would look good with blond hair" said Danny who turned away suddenly because he started blushing.

"Um thanks Danny. Anyway I better go, because if I don't get my hair dyed by tomorrow everyone is going to know that I have blond hair"

"Ok 'blond hair' will see you tomorrow at school" teased Tucker.

Sam turned around and grabbed Tucker's shirt, "You say one word of this and you will spend a week or two in a locker."

"Ok, ok I promise I won't just don't hurt me" said Tucker with his eyes tightly closed.

Sam just shook her head and rolled her eyes and let go of Tucker. "Ok then, I'll see you guy at school tomorrow bye" said Sam as she left the Fenton's house.

"I better get going soon as well Danny. We got meatloaf for dinner and I sssooo don't want to miss it" said Tucker as he licked his lips thinking about the meatloaf.

"Ok, so I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" asked Danny as he waved his hand in front of Tucker to snap him out of his 'Meaty' Day Dream.

"Yeah you will. Can you believe Sam actually has blond hair!" exclaimed Tucker as he pulled out of his 'Meaty' Day Dream.

"Give it a break Tucker it's just hair" snapped Danny.

"Ok, ok chill"

"Sorry, but it is only hair. Anyway you better get going so you can get home to eat your Meatloaf" replied Danny.

"Yeah I guess so, and I don't want my dad trying to eat it all by himself again. See you tomorrow Danny" said Tucker as he walked down stairs and left Fenton Works.

Danny went to his desk and started on some of his homework which Lancer had given him to slowly work on. Danny was awoken by his sister who had come in to tell him dinner was ready.

"Must have fell asleep" said Danny as he straighten his desk up.

"Come on then sleepy head. Mum has made dinner for us, but you can have it up here if you want" asked Jazz as she helped Danny stand up as his leg had gone to sleep.

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind, what is it anyway?"

"Pasta which hasn't been ruined by dad" said Jazz proudly as she helped Danny into bed.

Every time Maddie had tried to make pasta Jack would always come along and add ghost goo into. He believed if you ate it you would become immune to Ghosts attacking you. Maddie on the other hand didn't believe this and always tossed the dinner if Jack had added Ghost Goo into it.

"Excellent be good to eat it without any Ghost Goo in it" said Danny as he sat up in bed.

"Well I'll bring it up for you alright" replied Jazz as she left the room to fetch Danny's dinner.

Danny enjoyed his pasta for dinner with no Ghost Goo in it. After he ate it he went back to his desk to continue his school work Lancer had given him to catch up on. The next thing Danny knew it was the next day and he was awake in his bed, and having to get up and go to school.


	6. Locker Trouble

**Here the next chapter fans! Some things in this chapter is from a episode and the intro of Danny Phantom. Just thought I would put them in there because they made it more funny. Also got a new fanficiton I am writeing! I know I got to finish my other ones first but this one just got to get written. It will realsed very soon but I got to finish this story first. Anyway I won't hold you up any longer... ENJOY!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 "Locker Trouble"<strong>

Danny decided that he better go to school as he had told Sam and Tucker he would go. He got up, got changed, went down stairs to eat breakfast and was very surprised to see someone in his kitchen eating breakfast at his table.

"Hey sleepy head, I thought I was going to have to come and wake you in a minute" teased Sam as she continued to eat the apple that she was having for breakfast.

"Um yeah, um what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Um no 'Good morning Sam, how are you today?' And I thought I would come over early to walk to school with you, if you want" replied Sam as Danny started to make himself some breakfast.

"Thanks Sam that sounds good" said Danny as he wrinkled his nose when he opened the fridge door. "Dad has to get rid of this ham some time. It has gone off!"

Sam put pinched her nose, "Yeah I can smell it".

Danny shut the fridge door quickly as soon as he grabbed the milk, and sat down at the table across from Sam to eat his cereal.

"See you dyed your hair already" said Danny as his hand went Intangible and his spoon fell into his cereal.

"Didn't I warn Tucker about saying anything about it?" replied Sam as she rolled her eyes as Danny continued to try and get his spoon out of cereal, but failed as his hand stayed Intangible.

"Yeah you did and trust me we won't say anything" said Danny as he finally grabbed his spoon from his cereal.

He is sssooo scared that I'm going to shove him in a locker for a week or two" laughed Sam at what she said and Danny dropping his spoon in his cereal for the second time in a row.

"Stupid spoon!" yelled Danny as he crossed his arms. "And he is super scared. Anyway let's get to school, I don't want to be late" continued Danny as he stood up and started walking to the front door.

"What about breakfast?" asked Sam as she stood up and looked at Danny's cereal on the table with the spoon in it.

Danny just shook his head. "How the hell can I eat it when I keep losing the spoon in the cereal!" exclaimed Danny as he opened the front door.

"Ok but don't complain to me when you are hungry" relied Sam as she walked out the front door with Danny behind her locking it up.

Danny and Sam walked all the way to Casper High while talking about how school is so boring. When they arrived they found Tucker standing outside the school waiting for them. Before they could even say good morning or hi to Tucker he was already speaking to them.

"Danny watch out Dash wants to shove you in a locker for week or two" said Tucker who was watching to see if Dash was around.

"And were did we hear that saying before" mocked Sam.

"Sam this isn't funny. Just because Dash got in detention yesterday he is going to try and shove me in a locker now!" yelled Danny.

"Too late" replied Sam as Danny and Tucker turned around to see Dash Baxter rolling up his jacket sleeves, as he stormed towards them.

Sam had a walked off and stood next to a tree before Danny and Tucker had realized. By the time they had realized it was too late. Dash was already in front of them yelling at them about him getting a detention.

"FENTON, you got me on a week's detention!" yelled Dash at Danny as Tucker had slowly started walking away when Dash was not looking.

"You did it yourself" replied Danny as he tried to walk away but Dash grabbed his shirt.

"I did it myself! That's it Fenton, you are getting shoved in that locker for sure. And the good thing is, Lancer is at school till lunch so he can't save you" teased Dash as he dragged Danny inside Casper High into the hallway.

"Come on Dash can't we figure something out" pleaded Danny as Dash opened one of the locker and was about to shove Danny inside of it.

"Too late Fenton, have a nice trip!" yelled Dash as he shoved Danny inside the locker and shut the door.

Danny's eyes flashed green. "That's what you think Dash" thought Danny to himself as he turned Invisible and Intangible and flew straight through the locker.

Dash was leaning against the locker laughing which he believed Danny was inside. Danny flew through the locker door and opened it from the front which made Dash jump. As soon as Dash jumped Danny turned off his Intangibility and slammed Dash inside the locker and shut the door behind him. Not many people had been around when it happened but the few that were around couldn't figure out how Dash ended up inside the locker. Danny was still Invisible and flew outside to were Sam and Tucker were standing worrying about how Danny was going being shoved in a locker.

"What up guys" said Danny as he stood behind the tree that they were near and turned Visible again.

"Danny I didn't think you would get out of that one. How you do it" replied Sam as she had a look of relief on her face.

"Used my ghost powers and got out" replied Danny with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't use your powers for that but at least you are out"

"Yep and instead of me inside Dash is"

"You're kidding right" asked Tucker.

"Nope when I used my powers to get out I opened the door and shoved him in then and shut the door. The rest you know" answered Danny smiling brightly.

"I should repeat what I just said but for what you did, it sounds very cool and hilarious" said Sam as she started laughing.

The trio started laughing about what Danny had down. The bell then rang for class and they walked inside school into the hallway to see Dash with an ice-pack on his head. They walked pace Dash who glared evilly at Danny as he walked into the class room with Sam and Tucker. The trio walked into the class room and sat down at their desk's to start the lesson.


	7. I'll Get You BACK!

**Hey fans here is the next chapter! This chapter is shorter then the others sorry but you will love the next chapter and you are so going to laugh what happens to Dash in this chapter. Anyway better not hold you up any longer. Enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 "I'll get you BACK!"<strong>

Everyone slowly made their way into class and sat down at their desks. The last student to enter was Dash who was still holding an ice-pack on his head.

"I have no clue how you did it but I will get you for this" whispered Dash as he walked past Danny on his way to his desk.

"Like to see you try" Danny whispered back as a smile came across his face.

The substitute teacher walked in and set some work for the class. As the teacher was writing the work Dash threw a piece of paper which hit Danny on head. Danny bent down and retrieved the paper off the ground and opened it up to see what was inside it.

"I'll get you for this FENTON!" was written on the piece of paper along with a picture of a kid (looking like Danny) getting shoved in a lock by a kid (who looks like Dash).

Danny turned around and looked at Dash who glared evilly at Danny. Danny turned back around to face the board which the teacher had written a whole lot work on it. Everyone in the class started and fished the work when the bell rang to go to lunch. Danny exited the class room with Sam and Tucker. They walked to the cafeteria to grab some lunch and sit at the table that they always sat at. Danny and Tucker were about to enjoy or try to enjoy the cafeteria pie of some sort when Dash came walking over rolling his selves up to their table.

"Well Fenton it is time to pay for what you did to me this morning. I still got no clue how you did it, but that doesn't matter" said Dash as he grabbed Danny by his shirt and lifted him up. "You will pay for making a fool out of me!"

"Come on Dash can't we talk about this" pleaded Danny as Dash started to drag him out of the cafeteria.

"Too late for that" replied Dash as he dragged Danny out of the room, down the hallway were Kwan was standing next to an open locker.

Danny struggle to get free of Dash's grip on him but failed as Dash only kept a tighter grip on him.

"Wanna shove the nerd in the locker Kwan?" asked Dash pointing to Danny.

"HEY!" yelled Danny but wasn't heard, cause Kwan started talking over top of him.

"Um not really and why are we shoving him in the locker for?" replied Kwan with a question.

"Cause he is a nerd and we are the jocks. So that means we shove them in lockers" said Dash rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but I don't want to do that now" replied Kwan not looking Dash in the face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Dash back at Kwan face.

"I don't want to shove people in lockers anymore" yelled Kwan back in Dash's face.

In between Dash and Kwan yelling at each other Danny started to slowly get away. Dash realized Danny was trying to get away so he grabbed Danny by the back of the shirt and brought him back over to the locker.

"You're a jock that's what jocks DO!" yelled Dash.

"No it isn't! That's what you do!" yelled Kwan back.

"Fine then Kwan leave but you will have no friends then" replied Dash as he turned his back on Kwan, and lifted Danny up off the ground to put him in the locker.

Kwan's face went pale. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell everyone that you are scared of nerds" replied Dash calmly as a grin appeared on his face.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

Dash turned around and faced Kwan who was thinking it over. Kwan nodded his head.

"Come on Fenton, time for a trip in locker land" said Kwan as he grabbed Danny who closed his eyes.

Just as Kwan went to shove Danny in the lock a strange chill ran through the air. A blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth which meant only one thing, 'A ghost was around'.

"Beware! I am the box ghost" said a ghost which slowly started floating upwards through the floor.

Kwan let go off Danny and took off running down the hall. Dash took one look at the ghost and passed out cold on the ground. Danny was the only one who hadn't got a fright from the ghost including Sam and Tucker who came running up the hall from the direction of the cafeteria.


	8. Box, Box and BOX!

**Hey Fans how are we all? We are getting closer to the end! I havn't wored out if this is the second or third last chapter yet but we are getting very close! Once I finsh this story I will finish Back For Revenge (very good story suggest you should read!) and then upload the next story that is sitting in my documents on my laptop. Anyway I won't hold you up anymore so i'll let you get reading! ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW!  
>Spotty178 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 "Box, Box and BOX!"<strong>

Dash passed out at the sight of the ghost appearing out of the ground while Kwan went running off. Everyone else who had been around had ran off into class rooms, outside or home beside Danny, Sam and Tucker who came running up the hall.

"Were did he come from" asked Sam as she looked up at the ghost that had appeared from the floor.

"Must have come through the portal" replied Danny looking at the ghost.

5 minutes ago at Fenton Works Jack and Maddie were down in the lab mucking around with the Ghost Portal.

"This is so strange that it is now working" said Maddie looking at the Ghost Portal.

"Well we can now try to go into the ghost zone and catch and eliminate GHOST!" yelled Jack as he did a huge happy dance.

Jack's hand knocked over some boxes on the ground. "Jack dear watch were you are dancing you are knocking things over" sighed Maddie as she started to pick and stack the boxes.

Suddenly a ghost came flying through the Ghost Portal and stopped in the middle of the lab.

"Beware I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" yelled the Box Ghost as it floated upwards through the ceiling of the Fenton Lab.

"Maddie that was a real ghost!" yelled Jack as his eyes sparkled because he had seen a ghost.

"Let's follow it Jack!" replied Maddie as she started gathering ghost hunting equipment.

Back at Casper High, Danny had jumped into the locker that Dash and Kwan had been trying to shove him into. Sam and Tucker jumped in front of the locker as inside Danny changed into his ghost form and flew back out of it.

"Beware I am the BOX GHOST!" yelled the Box Ghost constantly.

"Hey boxy where did you come from!" replied Danny as he floated a meter away from the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! I haunt the Ghost Zone and now this world now because of all its boxes!" yelled the Box Ghost.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other worriedly.

"Well you may haunt the Ghost Zone but you are not haunting this one!" shouted Danny as he flew over and slammed into the Box Ghost.

The two ghosts started to fight. The Box Ghost kept using ghost rays were Danny just use his hands as he hadn't learned that kind of power yet. Sam and Tucker just stood trying to figure out what they could do to help Danny. Just then Jack and Maddie came bursting through the school door

"Where's that ghost" said Jack looking around.

Lucky enough Danny and the Box ghost had flown through a wall while being Intangible. That meant that they hadn't been heard going through the wall and Jack was too dumb to see them go through the wall.

"Um, it went that way" said Tucker pointing into a class room which Danny and the Box Ghost were not in.

All of a sudden Danny came flying through a wall and slammed into some lockers against the opposite wall. The Box Ghost came through the same wall 5 seconds later.

"What can we do to help him?" asked Tucker as he looked at Sam.

"No clue" replied Sam as Danny and the Box Ghost continued to fight.

Danny was starting to get tired fast as his hits were not doing as much damage as they could. The Box Ghost was also doing more damage to Danny then he thought the ghost could do.

Sam started looking around to find something to help Danny out. She then saw a box on the ground and an idea came into her head. Why not trap the Box Ghost inside a box.

"In here Danny!" shouted Sam as she grabbed and opened the box.

Danny gave one final hit to the Box's Ghost's face which made him fall down into the box Sam was holding. Sam quickly shut the lid of the box and held it tightly so the ghost wouldn't escape.

"Danny quick hide your parents are coming" said Sam as she looked at Danny.

"Cover me" replied Danny.

Danny turned Invisible and landed behind Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker put their backs together so Danny's unchangeable act wouldn't be seen by anyone. Jack and Maddie then came running out of the room and over to Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Danny were did that ghost go?" demanded Jack as he stood looking around for the Box Ghost.

"In this box Mr. Fenton, it flew in here so we just closed the lid and thought e should give it to you" said Sam as she handed over the box which the Box Ghost was inside.

A muffled 'BEWARE' was heard from the box when Sam handed it over. Jack was over excited that there was a ghost in the box that he opened the box and the Box Ghost came out.

"HA, HA I am free from this cardboard box! You can never catch me!" yelled the Box Ghost as he took of flying down the hallway and out of sight.

Jack through the box away and started chasing the ghost right away yelling "Come back here you ghost!"

"Jack dear wait" yelled Maddie as she started chasing after Jack and the Box Ghost.

Danny, Sam and Tucker just stood in the hallway watching Danny's parents rung down the hallway and out of sight.

"Let's head to my place. I don't want to stay here any longer" said Danny.

"Good idea" replied Sam.

"Wait a sec" said Tucker as he turned to Danny who was painting heavily. "You right man?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Once I get home I'll be able to rest. Fighting ghosts takes a lot out of me" replied Danny wiping the sweat off his face.

"Ok let's get going" said Sam.

The trio then headed for the school exit to make their way back to Fenton Works.


	9. What Now?

**Hey Fans here is chapter 9 and sadly this is the last chapter of this book. :( i know sad face :( But I do suggest that you go and read my other book. 'Back For Revenge' I started writeing it awhile ago but i let this book take over. Now this is finished i will finish 'Back For Revenge' and then post up my other story which is starting to get written too. **

**Anyway I'll let you go on and read but I will answer 2 questions that were in the revies section. 1) the box ghost didn't go through the box becuase he had got a fright himself from Danny hitting him that he didn't think to phase through the box. 2) Yes Jack does sound a bit like a pokemon trainer i guess (lol) most likely cause I am a huge fan of pokemon myself so i likely wrote him like that not thinking. Anyway i'll let you get on reading. ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW!  
>Spotty178<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 "What Now?"<strong>

The trio left Casper High and walked to Fenton Works. Danny used his keys to unlock the door and lock it back up. They walked up to Danny's room to talk about what had happened today.

"Well this has been an exciting day hasn't it" said Sam yawning.

"Yeah getting shoved in a locker twice in one day is exciting" teased Tucker.

"Actually I went voluntary the second time so I could go ghost ok" replied Danny looking at Tucker.

"He has a point Tucker" said Sam winking at Danny.

"I'm bushed being a ghost takes a lot out of me" yawned Danny as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes..

"Well if you're taking a nap I'm out of here. I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Tucker as he started walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute Tucker I want to talk to both of you for a minute" said Sam standing up.

Danny opened his eyes and sat up. "What is it is?" he asked.

Tucker walked back over to them. "Yeah blond girl what is it? I want to know so I can…"

Sam raised her fist at Tucker who shut up fast. "I wanted to say that it has been at least 2 weeks from the accident" started Sam. "And I think Danny has done so well with his powers. What do you think Tuck?"

"I gotta agree with Sam. You already know how to work your powers but they do get in the way don't they" said Tucker grinning.

Danny just rolled his eyes at Tucker. "I have only had them for a week Tucker what do you except" he replied.

"Anyway" interrupted Sam as Tucker went to reply to Danny with a smart remark. "I think you have done great controlling them. The only thing we have to work out is how to stop you falling through thins like you are doing right now" finished Sam as she pointed at Danny who was falling through the floor.

"Little help!" said Danny as he folded his arms while he continued to sink through the floor.

Sam and Tucker pulled Danny up and out of the floor before he sank any lower. "How we going to stop you falling through things though" said Tucker.

"We'll figure it out somehow. Who knows, my dad might invent something that turns me back to human" replied Danny.

Sam turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You sure you want that? Would you want to stay like this forever?" asked Sam turning back around.

"I don't know. If my dad invents something that will turn me back to normal then I may change back. But for now I'm a kid with ghost powers called Danny Phantom!" said Danny as he fist pumped the air.

2 days and 2 weeks later the trio was sitting in the Fenton Lab bored out of their brains while Jack Fenton was babbling on to them about ghosts.

"So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghost" said Jack excitedly.

"Um, actually Dad, I want to be an Astronaut" replied Danny avoiding looking his farther in the face.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts but they are so main stream now. There like cell phones" stated Sam.

Tucker folded his arms. "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts. Criminal" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well if you do want to hunt ghosts there are a few things you need to know" said Jack.

"Oh no" said Danny quietly as a blue wisp escaped from his mouth.

The ghost portal opened and two ecto-pusses came floating out from it. Jack was too busy playing with ghost equipment and was about to start talking about ghosts, that he didn't even notice the ghosts that came through the portal.

Danny turned ghost just as the ecto-pusses grabbed Sam and Tucker and was trying to take them to the ghost zone.

"True I have never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be per paired. And so will you, wither you want to be or not!" said Jack.

The ecto-pusses let go of Sam and Tucker who landed on their chairs as Danny started to fight the ecto-pusses. "It all starts with your equipment" said Jack handing Sam and Tucker a thermos. "Sam, Tucker this is the Fenton Thermos. It is appose to trap ghosts. But for now it is just a thermos. A thermos with the word 'Fenton' on it!" exclaimed Jack as he started playing with all the ghost equipment.

Danny sent the ecto-pusses packing back to the ghost zone.

He turned back to normal near the Ghost Portal just as Jack turned around. "And that. That is the Fenton Ghost Portal. It releases ghosts into our world weather I like it to our not. Someday I will figure out how that works too" said Jack tapping on the chimney.

Sam and Tucker were sitting down on the chairs taking deep breaths as Danny lent against Sam's chair panting heavily. "Now who wants to hunt some ghosts?" asked Jack turning around from the portal to look at them. "Look at you kids you're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking" continued Jack as Danny, Sam and Tucker just rolled their eyes.

"I was born many years ago in a lone cabin in the woods. I do not remember were but I do know that I wanted a pony, never got a pony. In a matter of fact we had to eat horse meat during the war! I had a problem with that"

Danny just lowered his head.

_*=whisper_

_*he's a phantom_

_*danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom_

_Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very_

_strange machine_

_Designed to view a world unseen_

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom phantom)_

_When it didnt quite work his_

_folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it_

_there was a great big flash _

_everything just changed_

_his molecules got all rearranged_

_(phantom phantom)_

_When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair _

_and glowin green eyes_

_he could walk through walls _

_disappear and fly_

_he was much more unique then the other guys _

_and it was then Danny knew what he had to do _

_he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through _

_he's here to fight for me and u_

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all _

_cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)_

_* He's Danny Phantom _

**Continuing in**

**Mystery Meat**


End file.
